The Baby Mockingjay
by Wild-Chime-Child
Summary: Part two of Baby Quell For Katniss! Katniss is pregnant and stuck in the capitol! plot twists and much more lay and wait! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby Mocking Jay Chapter one:**

**(A.N) I can't believe it! Part Two! I'm so sorry for the wait but I've had a lot going on in my life recently… sorry. But here it is! Chapter one:**

Katniss POV

"Where are they?" the inquisitor spits at me. I sigh in exasperation. I've told them a thousand times, but I have to tell them again.

"I don't know."

The Inquisitor spits at my feet. I lean back in my chair. My hands are cuffed to the chair arms and my legs have been trapped by my sides. I try to wiggle my toes but almost all of my circulation is cut off. Soon I'll be losing toes as well as my patience.

"You _must _know." He presses. The inquisitor stands in front of me. I close my eyes, The Inquisitor isn't much to look at, big round glasses sit on a long and pudgy nose, balding head, dark slits for eyes, and a big muscled body. Like Snow, he carries the stench of roses and blood.

"I've told you I don't!" I finally scream. Tears well in my eyes, my hormones have been racing lately. I'm nearly five months pregnant now. It's been three months since Peeta was carried away with the rebels. Leaving me here. "I never knew they would come for him!"

The Inquisitor rolls his eyes, as if he's wondering where I got the nerve to yell at him.

"I think that you did. I think you were in league with them, and now that they kept Peeta instead of you; you're determined to keep their secret." He smiles and perfect white smile that makes me cringe.

He slowly takes a step toward me. He leans down until his head is level with mine and I can smell the pungent odder of roses and blood rolling off him.

"You'll break. If only for your baby's life." He smiles as he leans up. Hot tears roll down my face; I've been threatened like this before and they haven't done anything, but I don't want to take any chances.

The Inquisitor steps over to the guards by the door.

"Take her back to her room. She needs time to sleep." With that The Inquisitor leaves me with the guards who very rudely yank me by the arms out of the seat and down the white washed hall. We leave get into the elevator and they position me facing the back wall, making sure I can't see the buttons.

The elevator moves down slowly. Past more floors than I can count. I'm almost positive the whole building is under ground because we're passes over twenty floors by the time we reach mine. My floor is more of a hallway set off the elevator, with my solitary door at the end of the completely white hall.

My room has white marble floors and soft white walls like in a mental hospital. Without windows and only the harsh florescent lights and small bed in the corner my room is completely bare of anything personal but me.

The guards shove me in the room and lock the sliding door with seven clicks.

I slump into the small bed and curl in on myself. My bump is bigger than my index finger now and I can wrap my arms around it like I'm hugging someone. I am hugging someone. Someone who will be born no matter if I have to lie about everything.

I make a silent promise to myself that I'll get out of here.

**Peeta POV**

I stare at my walls. At my hands. At the many doctors passing by.

There's nothing to take my mind off her. Everything reminds me of here. a few days ago I saw a nurse with long dark hair in a braid and I cried and hugged her because I thought it was her. That was about the time they sent me to the mental ward.

Here, the walls are soft, I get pills every hour on the hour, and only the nurses and doctors can see me.

"Tell me what you miss most about her." My psychotherapist asks again. I have to see Mr. Bucktail once every day.

"Everything…" my voice is less than a croak. The big window adjacent to me lets me watch the world go by, nurses carrying handfuls of blankets to patents, doctors rushing around looking at clip boards…

Someone walks by the window with oddly familiar blond hair… Prim!

"Prim!" I leap out of my seat and run to the window, I bang my hands and scream at her; she has to look at me, has to see me, has to know how much I miss her sister. "Prim! Please help me!" I scream.

Behind me Mr. Bucktail asks the guards to take me back to my room. Apparently I need rest.

Finally Prim turns around. But when she does it's not her, it's just a blond haired nurse with blue eyes and is abnormally small.

Strong hands encase my arms and drag me away. I don't fight… where is Prim? Where is Katniss? Where is anyone who shares my pain?

The guards place my lightly in my bed and leave, my head still spins but in the solitude of my soft room I have nothing to focus on. All I see is her terrified face when Finnick blew up the wall. I wonder what they're doing to her…

I start to cry and don't stop until they put me to sleep for the night.

**(A.N) and she comes back better than ever! I bought it was a bit sad but It gets better I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

**(A.N) so I can't always update right away. But I try. and this week I have nothing much going on so expect updates every few days. **

Katniss POV

When the guards come for me in the morning I can barely walk. The morning is freezing cold and all I have to wear is a tattered hospital dress. I'm stumbling more than usual; sleep and hunger drive me to keep walking.

I think we're going back to The Inquisitor's office but when I'm led down the hall they put me in a new room. The walls are grey and there is a steel table in front of a new chair. The new chair has cuffs for my feet and arms like last time, but now there's a long tube wrapped around a pole next to it, a machine connected to the base shudders and grinds.

The guards buckle me in and leave me to wait in the cold seat. Finally after what seems like hours The Inquisitor walks in. he leans against the table and looks venomously at me.

"Good morning Miss Everdeen. Had a good sleep?"

"As good as it'll ever get." I mumble.

He smiles maliciously at me before walking behind me so I can't see him. I hear a series of clicks and grunts before he comes back holding the tube that was wrapped around the pole. It's filled with a foul smelling purple liquid.

"Tell me Miss Everdeen," The Inquisitor asks while idly running the tub over my left forearm. "Where are these rebel attacks coming from?"

"I don't know…" my voice is barely over a whisper.

"Pity…" The Inquisitor looks me dead in the eye before stabbing the tube into my arm.

I scream, the liquid coming through burns my veins, makes my vision go blurry.

The Inquisitor doesn't seem to mind my screams. He picks up a clip board off the table and reads something while telling me about side effects…

"You have a great chance that your eyes will turn purple… um, you will lose your voice at times…. Oh! And of course you won't be able to lie to us anymore."

Finally, he takes the tube out of my arm and motions for the guards to come forward. He leans in so his face is level with mine.

"Soon Miss Everdeen, you won't be able to lie to us."

My arms feel like lead and my head is dropping but somehow I manage to muster up enough energy to spit on him. He jerks back and slaps me so hard my head hits the edge of the chair, blinding pain shoots through my head and I see stars.

"Take her to her room. And leave her there until the medicine sets in."

The guards unstrap me so fast I fall right out of the chair. They laugh and swing me over one of their shoulders when my vision going dark.

**Peeta POV**

Doctor Amicus comes to see me in the morning. his glasses tipped onto his nose he reads notes on a clip board and clucks his tongue.

"That's too bad about that little incident yesterday Mr. Mellark. We were just about ready to let you go." He shakes his head sets the clip board on the end of my bed. "You need to show some self-control."

I burry my head under the blankets.

Dr. Amicus pats my knee. "Don't worry, you've shown enough improvement that we are going to give you a present."

I bring my head up quizzically. Is it her? Is it something of hers? I know they burned District 12 after Finnick blew up the wall so that's impossible… but maybe it's her!

I try not to show my disappointment when he presents me with a sketch book and a stick of chalk. I run my fingers over the cover of the book. They've done this before, given me a piece of paper and told me to draw whatever comes to mind. This must be just like that.

"this is not an exercise Mr. Mellark." Dr. Amicus assures me, as if reading my mind. "This will be your personal piece of property. No one will see it but you."

All the same, when he leaves I hide the present under my pillow and promise myself I'll never look at it again.

**(A.N) So I've decided that my chapters will have two parts. One in Katniss' POV and the other in Peeta's POV. The next chapter won't be up until later but you can contemplate baby names in the mean time! I'm in need of them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N) HAAAAIIIIII! Im back with even more foolishness than before! Enjoy my crazy ideas!**

**Katniss POV**

I woke with morning sickness. I felt terrible and when the guards jerked me from bed I vomited all over them, causing them to throw me against the wall a few times in anger.

When I'm brought back to The Inquisitor he injects me with more of the vile purple liquid. It stings and makes me want to explode. I force myself not to wonder how this will affect my baby. The Inquisitor knocks my head around and screams in my ear but I can barely afford to look directly at him. because of the pain I can't utter more than small sounds and whimpers. This isn't good and he knocks my head again.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! THE MEDICINE SHOULD HAVE WORKED BY NOW!" he screams in frustration and throws angered looks to the guards who are starting to fidget. He screams again and sweeps a hand across the table, clearing it of all the clip boards and papers it was previously laden with. If this was a carton there would be stream coming out of his ears.

Finally he collects himself and slowly walks towards me, his calmness is scarier than his anger. He delicately pinches my cheeks and turns my head left and right, examining the bruises.

"Guards," he snaps his fingers and they come forward from the door. "Take her to make-up, tonight, she'll be on the show. Weather President Snow wants it or not."

I'm swooped from the room, dragged through the halls and away from the few rooms I know.

When we get in the elevator I feel us going farther down than normal. I can't stand. I'm leaning heavily on one of the guards, one hand desperately clutched around my middle, the other slung around his neck.

We get farther and farther down until we reach a very well lit hall way. The floor is carpet and the walls are wall papered with flowers and other girly things. Capitol people swing by us, paying no mind to the half dead girl being carried off by guards.

We walk to the very end of the hall before I'm turned into a room with a very familiar person standing behind a make-up table.

"Cinna…" I breath.

**Peeta's POV (A.N) I couldn't just go on killing my second favorite character could i? no no no non no. that would never have gone down in my book. :D**

I'm woken by a nurse in the middle of the night. She ushers me into a robe and slippers before I've even opened my eyes. I'm totally disoriented. I don't know where we're going as she hurries me into the elevator.

I look down at the nurse, the nurse with pretty long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Prim?" my voice isn't much more than a croak. I'm afraid she'll tell me I'm crazy just like the doctors. But she just looks up and smiles a soft, sad smile. I want to scream with delight. I grab her for a hug.

"Peeta… I can't breathe." She says after a minute. I release my hold on her to just look at her. She's a lot taller than she was; she looks more grown up in a nurse's uniform.

"Why didn't you come to visit me?" I ask, I wish she had come to see me before, I would have been able to talk to her, it would have made all of this a lot better to know that Katniss's sister was right next to me, someone who was at least _related_ to my wife.

She looks down, embarrassed.

"They wouldn't let me, they said it would upset you too much; but they thought it would be better if I brought you down to see this instead of anyone else. You've made enough progress for that." she blushes.

"See what?" I ask as the doors open. Prim leads me down a long grey hall to a sliding door that she opens with a key card.

"This." She breathes.

The doors slide open and inside there is what appears to be a board room meeting going on. I don't recognize anyone except for Finnick (who looks no better than me) and Haymitch who are sitting (no, slouching) at the head of the table next to an old woman with short brown hair and steel grey eyes.

She smiles when I enter, though there is no humor in her eyes. All around her there are cameras trained on me and her.

Prim guides me into a seat next to Finnick. He looks terrible, with bags under his eyes and a sagging face; he only nods when I sit down before putting his head back into his hands. The woman at the head of the table extends her hand.

"Hello Mr. Mellark, I'm President Coin." I shake her hand and she sits back down. She gestures at the huge flat screen tv hanging above her head. "I've called you here against the doctors wishes, I thought it might be helpful for you to see what's going on in the Capitol." She nods at one of the camera men and they turn on the tv.

Caesar Flickerman comes on, he's talking rabidly about the attacks that seem to be coming from no where (President Coin smiles at this) and that they have a very importat guest tonight.

I suck in a great breath as Annie Cresta and Katniss comes onto the screen.

**(A.N) so I won't be here for a few days because I have to go on a school trip but I'll start writing as soon as I get back on Thursday! **

**Also, is it weird that I've already written the last chapter of this story? Haha. Im weird like that :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) so, yea, school trips are awesome and cool and all that. but I couldn't bring my computer and couldn't write anything. so, sorry. **

**Katniss POV**

Cinna stands very stiffly behind a vanity chair. The room is all done up in frills and flowers which seems alien after the weeks of grey walls and hard metal.

The guards shove me into the chair and leave without any sound. As soon as the door clicks shut I start to cry. Cinna carefully strokes my hair and lets me wear myself out before he says anything.

"Listen Katniss, you're going to be fine. I'm just here to dress and make you look pretty. They're going to put you on a live television show tonight. They're going to give you lines to say and you have to make it look like you mean it." I look up at him, my nose is running and my eyes are all red and puffy but he still looks at me like I could be a million bucks.

"Where are they attacking from…." My voice is barely above a whisper.

Cinna looks down, ashamed. "I can't tell you." He says very quietly.

"Why not?" my sobs echo around the room. how can he not tell me? I've been interrogated for the last few _months _about this! Does he think I can't handle it?

Cinna's face jerks up. He takes my hands off my face and turns me towards the mirror. "look at your eyes, Katniss."

I look, my eyes aren't the same. Instead of the dark grey they usually are, they've become a dark violet.

"It's the stuff they put into your system to make you tell them the truth. A side effect is that your eyes will turn purple, it's very fashionable for some people." He shrugs and lays his hands protectively on my shoulders. I suddenly understand, if he tells me and they ask me again where the attacks are coming from, I'll have to tell them. I have to remain an idiot. Great.

I frown.

"My eyes are purple." I say instead.

Cinna laughs as he leans over and takes some eye shadow off the table. "Violet, actually. They wanted me to deck you up entirely in it tonight so that it won't be as noticeable."

I shrink away from the brush he holds in front of my face. He sighs. "It's won't hurt you." I think anything from the Capitol will hurt me.

After a few minutes of coaxing, Cinna has me looking just like a big fat grape. Not to mention my bump, which looks even bigger in the knee-length, sequined and embroidered, strapless, dress they've put me in. the bodice is flattening and the skirt is floor length. My hair is curled and piled on top of my head in a bun with a few cascading curls onto my shoulders.

Cinna knows it, and is holding back laughter.

"Shut up." I snap. Being put through all this hasn't put me in a good mood. Not to mention that I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, (two days ago? three? I've lost track of time).

Cinna helps me into the purple flats. Then escorts me into the hall where the guards haul me off (though without the dragging, more like pushing).

They drag me up a few floors and onto a more used floor. We actually have to push past camera workers and people bustling by with stacks of clothes in their arms. I only see one familiar face and it's a very welcome one.

"Ah! Katniss! Welcome back!" Caesar beams as he strides up to me, a thousand make-up artists trailing after him. He kisses my cheeks (rather affectionately) then holds me at arms to look at me. "My! My! MY! What a dress! And what a bump underneath!" subconsciously I wrap my arms around my bump, I have to remind myself that he didn't mean any harm and that he's only trying to be nice before I take my hands away.

"It's good to see you, Caesar." I say. "You've changed quite a lot." It's true; he's exchanged his bright blue for a putrid green. He looks like a walking ball of slime.

"Why that you! You have too!" he goes on to explain the gist of the interview. I'll be asked questions about the attacks and asked a few questions about Peeta. He says that's it, but when he mentioned Peeta I almost collapsed right there.

I'm led behind the curtain just as Caesar goes on. Outside, I hear thousands of people scream and cheer. I feel the familiar rush of uncertainty that I did before my first interview, but then I remember that I'll be fed lines from the other side of the stage.

A rough push sends me forward as I step onto the stage.

**Peeta POV**

I watch as Katniss walks onto the stage. She looks confident and beautiful. The crowd goes nuts, cheering and screaming her name. Her face lights up and she even throws a few kisses into the crowd before she sits down, with the help of Caesar, she almost falls down when she tries on her own. There's a moment of panic that quickly disperse. Her bump is HUGE; I can't even remember how old the baby would be. 5 months? 6?

"Katniss! You look amazing!" Caesar beams. "You look very well for a 'hostage'" he puts finger quotations around "hostage". My fingers tighten into a fist.

Katniss just smiles. Her eyes flit behind Caesar for a second, not very long, just long enough to make it clear to me that she's being fed lines.

"I'm not really 'hostage', Caesar. The people here are actually very nice." She smiles to the crowd and they go nuts.

"Well that's very good news!" Caesar says very enthusiastically. "Speaking of which, you look like your pregnancy is coming along very well, is it?" he eyes her middle, where her arms close over the bump.

Again, her eyes flick uncertainly. "It's going very well, I feel absolutely fine. Back in 12 it was always a big deal, but here it's like I'm just another person." She doesn't look at behind the stage when she says: "I can't imagine how happy I'll be when I have it, knowing it's Peeta's."

The crows 'aws' and Caesar fakes a tear. Katniss bites her lip as the next question comes at her.

"What about these rebel attacks? Are you proud of the rebels? When do you think they'll stop, and at what cost?"

She takes a moment, makes it look like she's thinking about it, before answering: "I don't have any idea where the rebels are coming from. I'm not at all proud of what they're doing, they're killing more people than the Games ever would have." Her voice hitches on the word 'games'. "I think they'll only stop when they think they've had their justice. And that isn't clear right now." She takes a shuddering breath. "I just hope I might get to see Peeta again…" she lets that linger in the air and the crows just about falls apart. They sob and scream and 'aww', this isn't part of the plan, and anyone can see it.

Even Caesar is taken aback by what she's said and takes time to wipe his eyes before continueing.

"Thank you, Katniss, it was a pleasure to see you again." He takes her hand and kisses it. Under the table, my hand clenched again. Caesar turns toward the camera before saying: "Up next we have Miss Annie Cresta, stay tuned." The camera cuts to commercials and Prim leads me out of the board room.

**(A.N) so yea, I thought it was sweet…. Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N) so yea, happy belated Thanksgiving! Pretty long, so get ready! Enjoy:**

**Katniss's POV**

"What was _that?"_ the Inquisitor snarls as I step off the stage. I look up at him defiantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

He snarls and pulls my hair back, forcing me to stare up at him.

"You didn't follow the lines. You were supposed to follow the lines _exactly!" _he snarls. "You went off and talked about how much you missed Peeta! That'll get them all rowed up and feeling sorry for you!" he lets go only to slap my across the face.

My cheek stings as the guards drag me away. As we pass another set of guards I see a gimps of Annie, she looks much like me, only dressed in grey. She looks at me with scared eyes, pleading.

"Annie?" I whisper as she's dragged by.

"Katniss!" she screams. The guards start to pull her fast but she pulls against them, screaming my name until one of them slaps her and she falls silent. I'm dragged along, just as we're about o round a corner into the hall I catch one last glimpse of her eyes, now filled with tears.

I don't know if its hormones or just the unfairness of it all that makes me break down and cry. The guards eventually just drag me by the arms along until we're in the elevator when they throw me into the corner for the whole ride. I sit there shaking, I can't see Peeta, I can't see Prim, and I can't see Annie, the one person who would understand how I feel.

The guards pull me along until they've thrown me back into my room. I'm still all dressed up, though my makeup has washed down my cheeks making me look like a raccoon. I rip the pins from my hair and yank the dress off of me so I'm just lying on the floor in my undergarments.

At some point a guard throws a plate of food into my cell. I gobble it down, I've begun to loose a lot of weight and I suspect I'll be punished for that. I'm still starving when I've eaten it all but I know nothing else is coming.

I curl up on the floor, arms wrapped protectively around my middle.

**1 month later **

I wake with the guards shaking my arms. I'm still bleary as I'm dragged down the hall. At some point I vomit everywhere but I don't really know where. I'm so exhausted, I'm so hungry, I feel so sick. It feels the same every day. The only difference is that my belly is so big it looks like it's going to fall right off. I'm six months now.

After the first interview I haven't been allowed back on tv. I've become so skinny I look like a stick, my arms are muscle bare and my face is gaunt. I don't bother to tie my hair back, it just hangs in my face in clumps and strange lengths. I look sick, I am sick.

I haven't seen Annie or Cinna since the last interview. i expect that some time they'll send me back to do another interview, but so far they've never even mentioned it.

I expect that they're going to take me back to the inquisitor's office like they do every day, but today we go farther down in the elevator that we've ever been. We emerge onto a cold white hall way. Nurses rush by and doctors with strange hair run past us. We're in a hospital.

The guards pull me into a room with a large metal chair in the center. Panic shoots through my bleary mind, making everything suddenly clear. They're finally doing it, they're going to give me an abortion. I start screaming and kicking but the guards are too strong. Even if I was completely healthy I couldn't fight them off.

They strap me into the chair and leave me to my screaming. It's cold and the chair pokes into me in all the wrong places. Finally a doctor comes in holding a tube of blue gel. He eyes me before coming around to set up a large machine that's been placed next to my chair.

"Don't worry, we're not killing the baby." He mutters. I suck in a breath. "We're just looking at it." he moves my large grey shirt up my stomach so I'm completely exposed to him. "Now don't make a sound or I'll have to have you gaged."

The doctor rubs the blue gel over my stomach and takes a tube off the machine rack, he secures a nuzzle on the top of it and begins to rub it all over where the gel covers me. Two forms appear on the monitor above me.

Tears run down my face, whether they're from happiness or sadness I'm not sure. I'm having twins. The door opens on the other side of the room and the Inquisitor walks in with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Looks like twins, sir." The doctor moves the nuzzle all over, providing different views. The Inquisitor rubs his chin.

"Hm…" is all he says. I'm afraid he'll order an abortion now that he's seen the babies. I think I should be happy I'm having twins but I can't seem to get past the fact that they could be ripped away from me at any moment.

Finally the doctor takes the muzzle off me and clears all the gel away from my stomach. He leaves, leaving me under the Inquisitors thoughtful gaze.

"Miss Everdeen," he says. "I think it's time that you are let back onto the stage. You'll be having an interview tomorrow."

He walks from the room, closing the door half way, letting me see the out side hall way. He starts talking with the doctor in voices that I'm sure I'm not supposed to hear.

"… yes the bombs are ready…. Yes we're quite sure that they're coming from District 13… yes we don't need her anymore…. I don't know why they haven't come for her yet… oh well, we can still scare them with her… yes we'll be bombing in two days … the only possible way they could escape it is if they were up in the air… yes, I'll go tell her now"

The Inquisitor walks back into the head is swimming with what I just learned. I need to get the information to Peeta somehow. I thought District 13 was destroyed a long time ago? how could they be hiding out in it?

The Inquisitor leans over me. "Good news Miss Everdeen, we've tracked down your little rebellious friends. We won't need to torture you anymore."

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" it's a feeble attempt at being let go. The Inquisitor laughs.

"No, we still have to keep you here, for leverage, you see?" he smiles a wicked smile. "We'll keep you here until we're able to ransom you off."

"They'll never fall for it." I spit. I'm so weak though, so tired, I can't believe they would do anything for my sorry lot.

"Oh, I think they will." The Inquisitor says. "Once we threaten to kill your precious babies."

**Peeta POV (The Next Day)**

I've been hospitalized again. It's happened three times; they'll release me then put me back. It's been a month since I last saw Katniss on the tv and I'm back in my old room with the soft walls. Prim has been coming to see me as much as she can, she's a full doctor now and doesn't have much time. But she comes when she can.

Today she came in smiling like a million bucks. I knew this was a good thing.

"What's going on?" I asked. She dragged me from my bed and out into the hall. Not even bothering to tell me where we're going, I already know where. I've been summoned six times back to the same conference room where I saw Katniss the first time. I know something must have happened.

Finnick, Haymitch, and Coin are all already seated when I arrive. The big tv is blaring the capitol anthem. Haymitch even looks excited with his bottle put down for the moment.

Caesar is introduced and then she's sitting next to him. She looks half dead.

Any way I have prepared to see her hurt is gone. She's sliding in the chair, her feet are supported by a bar and her arms are sticks, there isn't any amount of muscle and barely any skin covering her. the small white dress they have her in shows her ribs and her face is gaunt and tired looking. Her eyes are a deep purple color that I hadn't noticed the last time. She looks so weak and frail. I notice it's not a live show, behind her, a plain black wall with the seal plastered on them. even Caesar looks aghast at her appearance.

I sob escapes my lips, I try to pull it together. Haymitch has started to swig from his bottle. Even Finnick looks sad.

"Hello Katniss, " Caesar says solemnly. "How are you?"

"Not good, Caesar." Katniss's voice is quiet and frail. Hollow. "This pregnancy is really hard."

It's not just the pregnancy, I want to scream. They're hurting her, torturing her.

"I'm sure it is," Caesar says. "Especially being away from Peeta."

Katniss's eyes well with tears that she wipes away quickly. I understand she's trying to look tough, but it's very obvious she's in pain.

"It's the worst kind of pain, Caesar." Katniss says.

Caesar goes on to ask her a bunch of dull questions that she barely manages to answer. Finally he says:

"Is there anything you would like to mention to the rebels in District 13? Anything you would like to tell them?"

Katniss takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, when she openes them and starts talking it's very fast and I only just manage to catch the end of it because the camera crew have gone wild, screaming "Cut it ! end it! stop the program!"

What I caught before the camera is knocked over and the sounds of screams and foot steps start was: "They're going to bomb you! get into the air! Hide! They're coming for you! tomorrow-" shes cut off when a thump sounds and another scream of pain. Then the scream goes black.

**(A.N) don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. Hopefully soon! So, TWINS! Excited? I am! In need of more names. Considering all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N) so sorry it took so long to update. But now it's christmas break and I'll be writing more.**

**Katniss POV**

I'm screaming. Anything I can possibly tell them about what'll happen. Then someone screams "Cut it! End the program!" someone knocks me out of my chair. The next thing I know President Snow is pulling me up by my collar. His face inches from mine.

"What. Is. the. Meaning. Of. This?" he hisses at me. "How could you have possibly known!?" he slaps me. My cheek stings, tears prick my eyes but I manage out:

"You should really make sure all the doors are closed before you start discussing plans." Each word is separated by a long and ragged breath. Snow is so mad his face turns almost purple. He slaps me again and again and again, until I've lost count of how many times I've been hit. My cheek must have turned wrong long ago. Tears flow down my cheeks, my lip is bleeding. He ends by throwing me on the ground, forcing me to fold in on myself, throwing up what little food is in my stomach.

"Take her back to her room, and make sure to take her food away for a week." I can't see as I'm hauled to my feet and dragged out of the side door and into the hall. My ankles bump freely on the floor and corners of doors. I don't even know where we are until the elevator door slides closed and I'm thrust inside.

The guards let me wallow in the corner, shaking and crying. Not even bothering me until we've reached my floor and I'm thrust inside my cell.

**Peeta's POV**

I can feel the watchful eyes of everyone in the room on me. I'm shaking, with rage or sadness I'm not sure.

"Well, this is most unfortunate…" Coin starts speaking to the guards on either side of her while I stare blankly at the T.V.

I get shakily to my feet. Prim lays a small hand on my arm but I shake her off.

I put my frail arm on the table to hold myself up as I stumble forward, closer to Coin and her guards. There are so many emotions racing through me, blinding me. tears are falling down my cheeks, my vision is blurry.

I lash out; grabbing the first thing my hand closes on. A book. I throw it wildly, screaming for all I'm worth. I hear a crash; it must have hit the T.V. People rush forward, grabbing my arms, and pulling me away. I look up briefly at Coin's shocked face.

I feel suffocated, trapped; the only thing I've seen for months is the inside of this place. I need air. I need the wild. I need to see something that will remind me of her.

I don't know what I'm doing. Everything's a blur, everything's moving tediously fast. I'm running through halls I've never seen. Door ways that lead me more into the maze. My arms pushing off the walls. Finally I see a door at the end of the hall. It's set half into the ceiling, it might be a way out? It might get me away from here! The guards voices have drowned out behind me.

I desperately yank on the handles, trying to pull myself out.

The door pops open with a snap and creak. Sun light, I haven't seen it in what feels like years. It's everywhere. I hear birds and smell grass and the earthly smell of the wild. I stumble up through the door, out into the light.

When I can open my eyes I see I'm in a large clearing. There are birds flying around in the trees. The door I came out was partly covered in moss and greenery, when it slams closed I can only barely see the outline.

My bare feet crunch over twigs and leaves. Flowers bend in a slight breeze that ruffles my, now long and shaggy hair. A twig snaps in one of the trees and I jump. I'm stumbling around like a mad man, but I couldn't feel freer, I couldn't be happier. I could stay here forever.

Suddenly, I feel the soft grass tickling my face. I run my fingers through it, savoring the feel of fresh dirt under my fingers. The sun light warms my face and the peacefulness in the clearing is over whelming. The last thing I remember is falling asleep.

**(A.N) short. But to the point. I feel like all of this is going downhill, like everything just keeps getting sadder and sadder. I honestly don't like all the sadness myself, so wait for it to start looking up because I promise it will! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta's POV.**

I wake with the soft earth no longer tickling my nose. I roll over, groaning. Wherever I am, it's not very comfortable.

I open my eyes groggily, squinting into the harsh light of the room. I realize I'm back in my cell.

I sigh; at some point, they must have sent out people to find me and take me back. Whatever privileges I might have had are suddenly thrown out the window because I lost control.

I sit up fast, my head spinning. Katniss is in trouble.

Well, I already knew that. But now she's going to be in even _more _trouble. She risked herself to help us. The thought makes my eyes well up. I can't even remember what she was saying. I wish I had been paying attention to it, but I was more intent on memorizing how she looked, and was.

The door slides open and a solemn-faced Prim walks into the room carrying a tray.

"Prim?" I ask. My throat is horse and dry, I wonder how long it's been since I last had a drink.

She doesn't look at me; she places the tray on the end of my bed. Water and a few pills. I gratefully gulp the water before I even notice the pills, so they have to go down dry.

Prim begins to pack up the tray and leave but I call out.

"Prim! Please, talk to me!" I plead.

Finally, she halts by the door and turns back. Her face is totally calm as she says.

"They're going to the Capitol to rescue Katniss. You're not going to be allowed near the expedition after the way you broke down." She sets the tray down back on my night stand and sinks into the wooden chair. She rubs her eyes with her fingers and looks down when she talks again. "I think they're making a mistake; you're the first person who should be going with them. You should be on that aircraft."

Finally, she looks at me, and I can't say anything back to her. Because it finally sinks in that the more I act out, and the more I break down, the less likely it will be that they will let me anywhere near Katniss even if they do get her back.

I sit there silently, watching Prim as she rubs her eyes some more and runs a hand through her hair.

Finally, I ask. "What would I need to do to get on that aircraft?"

She looks at me very seriously before saying. "We'll have to sneak you on."

**(A.N) So, this is only a Peeta POV because the next chapter will be entirely Katniss and VERY long. I won't be getting it up because I'm taking a trip around the entire U.S. with my class for a month, so it will take a while. But when it goes up, it's going to be good… *rubs hands together sneakily* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss POV.**

I don't know how long I've been in here. I don't know how long I'll stay here.

They've brought me food three times; each time I've wolfed everything down; not caring if it's poisoned or drugged. I'm starving; I can only hope that my lack of food won't affect the baby.

Or _babies. _They told me there are two. Names have totally escaped me, I have no idea how to take care of a baby, and I don't know how I'm going to keep them if I'm still the leader of the rebellion.

I'm no ready to be a mother.

I sit with my back to the wall and stroke my bump. The skin feels hard and thin, almost papery. I feel a pull inside me; something's pushing up on my spine. I groan and shift my position before I realize that I probably just felt the babies' first kick. Though it wasn't much of a kick, more like a poke, it still lightens my heart and tears spring to my eyes. I pat my enlarged stomach and sit, letting my tears fall onto my dress.

***Later* **

I'm awakened by rough hands seizing me around my armpits. I shake my head, trying to clear the sleep from my brain as I'm hauled to my feet by the guards, and dragged from the room.

The halls blur together as I'm dragged into the elevator and up. When we get off I'm in the same hall way as I was when I was led to Cinna. This time I'm not led to the small make-up room I was last time. This time I'm dragged by the door and even farther down the hall to another room.

This one resembles the one I was originally put in for the Inquisitor to interrogate me. The metal walls and chair that I'm strapped into are practically the same. There are three doctors buzzing around the big machines that line the walls and are set on wheels that are being pushed to my side.

A tall and foul-smelling doctor leans above me and pokes my cheeks and eyes.

"Stop that." I try to sound annoyed and sharp, but it comes out small and weak. I haven't spoken a word since the show and my voice is all gravely and soft.

The doctor smiles, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"She has spark," he nods an assistant over, who takes notes and nods at his every word. "Even after the 20x-3000, she still tries." The assistant chuckles.

"The 20x-3000?" my voice dips in and out and trails off. I have no idea what they're talking about.

The assistant shakes his head, without looking up he says "The 'purple stuff' we gave you; it undoes parts of your brain and hides some memories. It doesn't cause permanent damage, but it can cause serious problems with the patient."

He looks up at the doctor, who has begun turning nobs and punching numbers into a huge machine.

"We're ready to begin."

The doctor just looks back to acknowledge him before he walks from the room. the doctors begin to file out, but the assistant stays. He places his clip board on my chair before he flicks the finally switches and comes back to me, placing his hands on either sides of my head, likes he's about to kiss me. I nearly vomit at the thought.

"You're probably wondering what we're going to be doing to you." he doesn't wait for me to answer before he keeps going. "We intent to give you enough 20x-3000 to null your brain and speech so much that it will prevent you from being the leader of the rebellion."

It's then that I notice that all the machines that have been stationed around me have big tubs coming from them, they're whirring and beeping, ready to spill some kind of gas from them.

"After today," the assistant picks back up his clip board and checks a page again before announcing, "You won't ever be the same Katniss again." He looks at me, "Not fit to be a mother, not fit to be a leader; you'll be helpless and no threat to the Capitol." He smiles, and I want to throw up all over again.

He picks a remote from the nearest machine and walks from the room. I notice a small window next to the door. He smiles again before he presses a button on the remote, and walks away.

The machines grunt and shake before the gas explodes from them.

My vision is clouded in moments, I try not to breathe much in, but it's everywhere. My vision is blurry and my head spins as the purple gas swallows me.

My last thought is, _Peeta. _

**(A.N.) I'm so sorry about the wait. I'm just about to upload this chapter when I realized that I had never uploaded the previous chapter! Gah! I could have sworn I did it before I left, but I guess not. Oh well, I might have time to write this week. Again, I'm very sorry about the uploads thing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A.N) Yay! Early upload… I think, I dunno how long it's going to take me to write this…**

Peeta POV.

We had agreed to meet outside on my break the day when the ship would be leaving with the soldiers.

Ever since they had found me in the woods, they had allowed me a thirty minute period of "rest" outside every day. The doctors think it's good for me, but all it does is remind me of her, and what they might be doing to her right now.

Finally, the day arrived and Prim came bustling into my room. Her eyes bright and her arms full of clothes.

"Put these on." She ordered. I looked at the ugly green color of the jacket and pants. "They're army clothes, put them on under your dress and pull the pants up like shorts. I couldn't get you any shoes." I turned away as I pulled my dress off and changed into the outfit. It fit me well and it was easily concealed under my gown. It had become chilly as the months wore on, so I was also allowed a jacket outside.

"I got permission to help you outside; the only other guards will be another nurse and Barle." She smiled. "He's my favorite guard." She blushed. I wondered what _that _meant, but didn't ask, as she was already pushing me out the door.

I clutched her arm and looked at my feet as we walked down the hall. Doctors paused to give us curious looks, but no one bothered us until we got to the door where Barle was waiting with another nurse.

Barle was tall and broad shouldered, but smiles warmly when he saw Prim, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Here we go." Prim whispered to me as we climbed out into the morning light.

**Katniss POV**

I woke up in a new cell, my arms trapped under me.

I struggled to sit up, every time falling off balance and resting back onto the surprisingly soft bed.

Finally, I sat up, wrapping the plush comforter around my body; there was a small breeze coming from a small window, high up on the cream colored walls. The room is sparsely furnished, only with a vanity in one corner and the large bed in the middle of the room. Everything was startlingly white and bright.

One of the walls slid open slightly, revealing a smiling Snow and a short blonde nurse.

I struggled back in the bed, the covers suddenly tightening around me drastically. A strangled sound escaped my throat, I moaned as my head suddenly began to spin. I had the sudden urge to just lay back and let whatever it was pass, but I knew that Snow was standing right there, and I couldn't let him near me.

Either way, my eyes were heavy and my mouth slurred as I spoke. "Wha… do… you want…"

He chuckled, "I believe it has already begun to work", he said to the nurse, who giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll be sleepy at first, but that goes away after a while, and then you'll just be left with your muddled thoughts." He smirked as he walked forwards, sitting on the end of my bed.

I reeled away, curling up and sitting as far away as possible.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and grimacing. "We're going to let them come find you Katniss. They're coming for you, we have spies in the District 13 network, and we know that soon they're going to come and take you back to 13, hoping that you'll be a leader." He smiled, looking dead at me, and said: "But you won't be."

He stood, towering over me, "Goodbye Miss Everdeen; this will probably be one of the last times I ever have the displeasure of having to be in the same room as you."

He walked to the door, the nurse dragging on his heels, and shut the door.

**(A.N) CLIFFY! Whoops. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Peeta POV**

Prim walked me through the throng of people outside. I kept my head down and looked at my feet as people stopped to stare at us. I could hear whispers of my name or "poor boy, lost his wife, and probably his children."

I gritted my teeth and kept walking.

There were a surprising amount of people outside today, it made us reasonably easy to blend in. it looked like most of the district was here.

Our in the grass stood a large air ship. Prim carefully led me around it to the back where they were loading crates and supplies into the back.

"Duck behind this crate." Prim whispered in my ear. I obeyed, crouching behind the nearest crate.

"Where is he!?" Prim screeched. The whole of the loading dock looked over at her, some putting down their boxes. "Where has Peeta gone?" She screeched. This sent every one into frenzy, rushing towards her, trying to calm her down. "I was just over there, and I turned away for a moment and he was _gone!" _she wailed. Barle had hold of her arm trying to soothe her as he ordered everyone over to the crowd to search for me. Clever.

When everyone had rushed towards the mob I carefully slipped from behind the crate into the sun. I dashed across the field and into the loading platform.

There were boxes and crates stacked everywhere. A door at the back must lead to the belly of the ship, but this was only the cargo area. It had plain steel walls and floor, there were low, dim, lights casting shadows over everything.

Despite the warm breeze coming from the hatch, I shivered. I had no idea how long I would be down here until I had to come out to find Katniss.

I pushed a few crates to the side and slid myself into a little nook at the back of the room. I pushed my hospital gown aside and pushed down the sleeves and legs on the pants Prim had given me.

Now all there was left was to wait.

**~Hours later~**

The ship had just taken off, and I was still crouched behind the crates.

My neck was stiff and my back ached, but I kept hidden.

At some point the crew men had returned to their work, stacking the last of the boxes into the room. Creating a maze I would never be able to make my way through; especially since when the ship took off the lights also blinked off as well.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and stood up. My back cracked and my neck ached, but it felt so good.

I took a step forward and gasped when I tripped over a box. I fell, sprawled on my back, holding my foot. At the same time, another box, that must have been stacked on top of the one I tripped over, crashed to the floor, landing on my fingers.

I swore loudly, hoping no one had heard.

Unfortunately, there were already noises on the other side of the door.

I panicked, trying to push the crate off my fingers.

The door opened. A door-shaped pool of light fell on my face. I was a deer trapped in the head lights.

"Haha, well, look who it is." said a voice. I squinted to see who it was, but I already knew.

It was Gale.

**(A.N) No Katniss POV, sorry. But not much is going to happen to her for a little while. But Peeta's in a whole lot of trouble. Lol, let's see how this works out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A.N) Hope you like it!**

**Peeta POV**

"Hey boys, I think Peeta needs a bit of help." Gale said. I squinted again as two men pushed by Gale and into the storage room to lift me roughly by the arms so that I was face to face with Gale. They didn't let me go as I struggled to get their hands off my arm.

Gale looked me over, poking his finger at my army jacket. Finally, he shook his head, laughing. "Look boys, it looks like Peeta's been playing dress up again." The boys holding me laughed, tightening their grips on my arms. "Did you really think you could help rescue Katniss? Leave this to the men, boy." Gale scorned.

"I want to get her back just as much as you, Gale;" I said, swallowing my anger. "And if you have at least a shred of love for Katniss left behind that black heart of yours, you'll let me help."

Gale gritted his teeth. Before looking away from me and nodding to the men. They released me, nearly shoving me away from them. They stood behind Gale, obviously intending to scare me.

But I wasn't scared; I knew that Gale couldn't lay a hand on me without hurting Katniss as well. And it seemed he knew it as well. As I struggled to my feet again, I could see how he clenched his fists so bad his knuckles turned white.

"Methers," Gale ordered; one of the boys behind him came back around to stand next to him. "Take Peeta to the armory, he's no use to us without a gun."

He turned sharply, and though I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't tormented me further, I couldn't help but wonder what he had in store for me if he needed me armed.

**-Later-**

I had a gun. And it was freaking huge.

The weight of it nearly knocked me over as I tried to hold it and fire.

Maybe it was just that I had spent the last months deteriorating, and wasting away, but they were much larger and heavier than I remembered.

Methers laughed at me as I tried to shoot, and missed. I felt like a baby as he helped me keep the gun aloft while I shot. At least that time I made it into the ring on the target.

I stayed in the shooting range for another few hours, working out and practicing shots. Finally I could shoot at least decently, and hit somewhere in the proximity of the target.

Finally, with sweat dripping down my back, I put the gun back in it's spot and asked Methers where I was going to be sleeping.

He laughed. "Where you came from buddy boy." It took me a moment to realize that they weren't going to give me a room, but let me sleep in the cargo room.

Methers was quietly laughing at me. he thought I would protest or complain, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Fine, take me there." I said, gesturing at the door. Methers stopped laughing for a moment and regarded me seriously.

Finally, he spoke, and what he said surprised me, "How much do you love her?"

I knew, of course, who he was talking about. But I was confused as to why he cared.

"On a scale of 1 to 10? A billion." I looked at the ground. I felt the familiar tingle behind my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from crying.

Methers nodded, like he expected my answer. "So does Gale." Suddenly, I didn't feel like crying. "But you know that already." He said again, like he expected me to snap at him for his stupidity. Of course I knew that Gale loved her too. "How far would you be willing to go for her?"

My head snapped up; was he really asking? Or was he playing with my emotions?

But when I looked at Methers, all I saw was genuine curiosity, and maybe even a little bit of sympathy.

"As far as I have to." I said. He nodded, still looking at me intently. He ran a hand over his shaved head before sighing.

"I think we would all, Peeta. She's the heart of the rebellion and without her we would all still be stuck in District 12, still offering someone up every year." He squeezed the nape of his neck and looked at the ceiling. "All I'm saying, Peeta, and please don't take this the wrong way; but you need to be able to go farther than far to get to her. Trust me." His eyes finally leveled to mine, and when I looked back, his coal black eyes burned a hole in my heart.

I wondered who it was he had lost, to pull that raw emotion, which I didn't even deserve, up from the empty hole of a soldier.

I nodded. "Farther than far."

Methers pulled the door open. "After you soldier." He said as I walked through.

**(A.N) Next chapter will be all Katniss POV. See you next time! **


End file.
